A Year in a Life
by DragonTailZ101
Summary: Following Goku x ChiChi and Gohan x Videl shortly after the battle with Buu. GokuxChiChi are expecting again. LEMON(First time writing lemon) Please ENJOY!
1. Author Note

Hi Everyone!

I wanted to write this to you guys and just say a few things.

My name is Dot and this is my first time ever writing a FanFiction. Its something I've always wanted to do but never found the courage.

I'm trying to express more creative and I really hope you guys enjoy it.

I do want to ask for HONEST reviews but can you please do it in a kind matter. I have no problem taking criticism as long as it not in a hateful rude way. I want to get better and create better stories for people!

Thank you so much for reading and I'm excited to see where this story goes with you guys!


	2. Chapter 1: Peaceful Life

_**Chapter 1: Peaceful Life**_

As Goku sits at the table waiting for ChiChi to finish dinner, he can't help but to smile at himself. He was so happy to be home with his wife and two sons, and couldn't be more grateful that all his friends and family served the epic Buu battle. It's been only been 3 weeks since they defeated Buu, and he was already itching to get back to training.

"Hey ChiChi, I think I gonna go train for a bit after dinner." Goku said out loud. Figuring his wife wouldn't care.

"Can I come with you Dad?" Goten asked from across the dinner. He was trying to wait patiently for food, but Goku could tell he was getting restless, as he tapped his figures on the table and kicked his legs. Goku smiled "Sure!" It would be a great way to get to know the little guy he thought. He already missed 7 years. Goku definitely wanted to make up some of the time he had lost with his youngest son.

With excitement beaming from his face, "YAY!" Goten screamed. As ChiChi started to set things for dinner on the table she looked at Goku with pure angry in her eyes and yelled " ABSOLUTELY NOT! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU JUST GOT HOME! AND GOTEN NOT GOING ANYWHERE, HE NEEDS TO STUDY!"

With wide eyes Goku stared at ChiChi and responded "I need to keep up my training tho and it will be a great way for me and Goten to spend some time together." Goku with his childish smile, he pleaded "Please ChiChi! Goten can study afterwords!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You need to stay home for once! You just came back from the Dead! Why not just enjoy sometime at home? You can train some other time!" ChiChi yelled, with slight tears in her eyes. When Goku saw those tears, he decided to drop it and try again later.

About halfway through the huge meal ChiChi had served, Gohan walks through the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He yelled in the door way. "Wow, it smells great in here." Gohan stomach instantly growled when he walked in.

"Come join us, before your dad and brother eat it all." ChiChi said with a kind smile. "Thanks!" Gohan said with a huge smile. "How did studying with Videl go? You get all your home work done?" She asked. Having a full mouth, Gohan swallows quick "Yeah, got everything done. Even got a little extra studying in for the finals next week." "Thats fantastic" ChiChi said with a proud smile.

The family finally finished off their extremely large dinner. ChiChi couldn't help but think about all the dishes she had to do. The dish load has tripled since Goku returned home. As ChiChi starts on the pile of dishes, Gohan heads to his room to start getting ready for bed, saying goodnight to everyone in the process.

Goku notice a huge yawn come from Goten, who is sitting at the table rubbing his full belly. "Hey son, how about we go tuck you in for the night" Goku said softly. "Okay" Goten replies with very sleepy voice. Goku picks up his son and takes him off to his bed. Goku had to think hard for a bedtime story after Goten asked. He decided to tell him about traveling on Snake Way, but Goten was sound a sleep before Goku even got a quarter of the way through the story. After making sure he was properly tucked in, Goku turned the lights out and shut the door quietly behind him.

Walking back into the kitchen to see his wife working hard on the dish, he said, "Goten is sound asleep." "Oh, thats great! It's really nice to have you home." ChiChi said while drying a plate. Goku walks over to her, taking the plate and started to dry it. "You wash and I dry. Should get these done quicker." ChiChi couldn't believe. Goku never offered to help with dishes. He must be trying to butter her up so he can go train, she thought. But she couldn't help but think that maybe after being away for so long, maybe he has changed a little bit. Maybe it's not all about the training anymore. Doubt it, she thought, laughing to herself.

"What so funny?", Goku asked. "You", is all she could say. "Why?" he said asked, confused.

"Because, you think helping me with the dishes will make me say its okay for you to go train. Well buddy, it's not going to work." ChiChi said while chuckling.

Goku kept is confused expression for a second and then smiled, "It's not like that at all, actually. You've been doing everything on you own for long enough. Helping dry dish is the least I can do." ChiChi just looked up at her husband, in complete shook. Is this really her Goku? Her shook turned into pure happiness, and then to lust.

ChiChi set down the plate she was washing, turned to Goku and wrapped her arms around his waist. Goku turns in her arms to look at her, see the look in his wife eyes, he grabbed her face a kissed ChiChi passionately. As he picked ChiChi up she wrapped her legs around he waist.

As they kissed, Goku walked to their bedroom, he entered the room and went to the bed to lay ChiChi softly on the bed.

It looks like Goku was going to get his training in after all.


	3. Chapter 2: Late Night Training

Chapter 2: Late Night "Training"

With the sun shining through the window, hitting Goku right in the face causing him to wake up, he couldn't help but to squint. He lifts his hand up to block the sun from his eyes so he can open them fully. He looks down to see that ChiChi is still asleep with her head resting on his chest. He couldn't help but to notice her breast pushed against him, he grins to himself, thinking about the fantastic "training" he got last night.

-FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT-

As Goku laid ChiChi softly on the bed, she gives him a seductive look. All he could think was how amazing she looked laying there. He climbs on top of her, meeting her lips again. His kisses start to trail off down to her chin, then her neck and up to her ear.

In a deep sexy voice, he whispers to her, "I've missed you. It's time to make up for the 7 years."

Hearing that made ChiChi instantly moan while getting extremely wet. "Goku" was all she could say. Goku started to kiss her again, pressing again her body, causing her to feel his hard member. She reaches out to untie his waist band, causing his pants to loosen, taking her hands and running them down he firm ass making his pants and boxers goes down with her hands and making his hard member come out.

Goku kicks his legs out of the pants, at the same time lifting his shirt off, revealing his hard muscular body. ChiChi can't help but to gasp, Goku has a HUGE dick, its been so long since she had him in her. She couldn't wait any longer.

Goku starts unbuttoning the top of her dress, pulling it off once the last button was done. Then moving to her pants, he slowly starts pulling them down, ChiChi helps by wiggling a little to get them off. With just her panties and bra still on, ChiChi gets off the bed and gets on her knees in front of Goku.

Softly cresting his huge member, she bring her mouth to the tip and starts licking. Goku started to moan. She slowly starts sucking the tip of his member, taking more of it as she goes down. Using her twirls her tongue around his member. Goku grabs a fist full of her hair, moaning louder and deeper. "Oh ChiChi, faster" He asks with deep shallow breaths. She looks up at him to see his head slightly tilted back and eyes closed. She picks up the pace, at her husband request, speeding her tongue up as well. She was taking is full member in her mouth with as much speed could, Goku starts to move her head fast with his hand. "I'm about to Cum." Goku groans out. Goku releases in the back of ChiChi throat, she swallows it. Letting him go, she licks her lips.

Goku smiles down at her with a grin and hungry eyes. Not saying a word, he picks her up with one arm and taking her bra off with the other and puts her on the bed, pulling down her panties then spreading her legs open. He start to kiss her thighs, slowing working his way to her clit. He loves how incredibly wet she is, he starts licking her lips, teasing her. "GOKU" she moans out loudly. Goku lets out a small laugh, know exactly what she wanting, he takes his tongue to her clit. Licking, sucking and nibbling her causing to move her hips and pushing herself into his face. Moaning, feeling the heat and tightness, know she was about to cum. Sensing ChiChi about to cum, goku reaches up with one hand, sliding it over her breast and pinching her hard nipple and twisting it between his fingers. At the same time sliding two fingers into her. Goku starts pumping his fingers in and out off her, while sucking her clit and twisting her nipple causing ChiChi to scream out in pleasure. "GOKUUUU!" she cums hard onto Goku fingers. She lays there panting has her husband licking the Cum off his fingers.

Next thing ChiChi knows, Goku is over her, thrusting his member in her, not giving her time to recover from her orgasm, causing her to gasp. Goku holds still for a moment to let his wife adjust to him. "I'm gonna take you hard" Goku basically growls into her ear. His muscular body pressed against her. He starts thrusting in to ChiChi with hard, fast pumps, making her moan and scream his name. She able to match him thrust for thrust. She starts to tighten around him, "I'm gonna cum" she moans. Goku feels her walls tighten around him, "I'm cumming too" he growls. He thrust into her once more and release inside of her, moaning her name. She cums at the same time screaming his names.

Goku looks into ChiChi eyes, brushes the hair off her face and pulls out of her. He rolls on to his back, "I love you ChiChi." he says still panting. ChiChi rolls on her side, pressing her body against him and resting her head on Goku chest, with a soft tired smile, "I love you"

They both drift off to sleep.

-FLASHBACK DONE-

Goku still smiling to himself and kisses ChiChi on the head. He gets out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake ChiChi, and hopes into the shower. He quickly completes his shower, drys and dressed. Walking quietly out of his bed room, Goku could hear Gohan telling Goten he needed to be quiet until their Mom and Dad woke up.

Goku was just happy he sons were heavy sleepers after last night. Since Goku been home, Goten hasn't left his side. Even slept in the bed with his parents. Last night was the first time Goten slept in his own bed, Goku hoped Goten would start sleeping in his own bed more often!

"Good morning boys" Goku says, walking into the living room. Goten with a big smile, "Morning Daddy! Where Mom? Im hungry!"

"I told you she still sleeping Goten, Eat the cereal I gave you." Gohan said in a stern voice behind him. Goten giving his big brother an annoyed looked, "I've already have 10 bowls Gohan! I want something else."

Goku couldn't help but to laugh, "Well Goten, Mom had a late night so we are on our own for breakfast." Then a thought crossed Goku mind, " Hey, Lets all go fishing, so you Mom can sleep and we can get some food" Goten starts jumping around screaming out of excitement. "That sounds great but I have to head to school" Gohan says in the background.

Goku writes ChiChi a note to let her know where they were and headed out with Goten to the lake.


End file.
